yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS - Episode 070
する | romaji = Chōritsu-suru Dangan | japanese translated = Tuning Bullets | english = A Storm Brews | japanese air date = September 26, 2018 | english air date = February 16, 2020 | japanese opening = go forward | english opening = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Theme | japanese ending = BOY | english ending = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Theme | screenwriter = Hirota Mitsutaka | director = Fuse Yasuyuki | storyboard artist = Machitani Shunsuke | animation director = Lee Sung-jin, Kang Hyeon-guk }} "A Storm Brews", known as "Tuning Bullets" in the orginal version is the seventieth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It aired in Japan on September 26, 2018. It will air on Teletoon on February 16, 2020. Featured Duel: Varis vs. Windy Turn 3: Varis As Varis took effect damage he activates the effect of "Speedburst Dragon" in his hand, Special Summoning it (2400/600) in Attack Position. As "Speedburst Dragon" was Special Summoned by this method its effect activates, inflicting damage to Windy equal to the damage Varis took and allowing Varis to regain LP equal to half the damage. (Windy: 4000 → 1000 LP; Varis: 300 → 1800 LP). "Speedburst Dragon" attacks and destroys "Stormridership Rockbuster" (Windy: 1000 → 900 LP) Turn 4: Windy Windy draws "Stormrider Return" and subsequently activates it as he controls no cards in his Spell/Trap Card zones, targeting and Special Summoning a "Stormrider" Monster from his GY. He targets "Rockbuster" (2000 → 2300/↑↓). Windy then activates his Skill "Storm Access" which allows him to randomly access a card from a Data Storm when his LP is 1000 or less. Windy obtains "Stormridership Bahamut Bomber" and adds it to his Extra Deck. Windy uses "Stormrider Harpiarm" and "Rockbuster" to Link Summon "Stormridership Bahamut Bomber"(2800 → 3100/LINK-3/↙↓↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. As "Bahamut Bomber" was Special Summoned while Windy controls no cards in his Spell/Trap Card Zone, he activates its effect to destroy 1 card Varis controls and inflict 500 damage to him. He targets "Borreload Dragon", and so the latter is destroyed (Varis: 1800 → 1300 LP). "Bahamut Bomber" attacks and destroys "Speedburst Dragon" (Varis: 1300 → 600 LP). As Windy controls no cards in his Main Monster and Spell/Trap Card Zones he activates the effect of "Stormrider Skyfisher" (0/0) in his hand, Special Summoning it in Defense Position. Varis is then allowed to set a Spell/Trap Card in his GY on his field but it cannot be activated. Varis sets "Magic Cylinder" from his GY. Windy activates the effect of "Bahamut Bomber" destroying 1 Spell/Trap Card in Varis' Spell/Trap Card zone and inflicting 500 damage to Varis. Windy targets "Magic Cylinder" (Varis: 600 → 100 LP). As Windy controls "Stormrider Turbulence" he activates the other effect of "Skyfisher", returning it to his hand. Turn 5: Varis As Windy controls more monsters than Varis, Varis activates the effect of "Boot Sector Launch", Special Summoning "Rokket" monsters with different names from his GY in Defense Position, up to the difference. Varis Special Summons "Anesthrokket Dragon" (0/2200). The effect of "Boot Sector Launch" increases the ATK/DEF of all "Rokket" monsters on the field by 300 ("Anesthrokket": 0/2200 → 300/2500). Varis then Normal Summons "Rokket Synchron" (0 → 300/0 → 300) in Attack Position. As "Rokket Synchron" was Normal Summoned its effect activates, allowing Varis to Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher DARK Dragon from his GY in Defense Position, but its effects are negated and it's destroyed during the End Phase. He Special Summons "Speedburst Dragon" (2400/600). Varis then tunes the Level 1 Tuner "Rokket Synchron" with Level 1 "Anesthrokket Dragon" and Level 6 "Speedburst Dragon" to Synchro Summon "Borreload Savage Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. As "Savage Dragon" was Synchro Summoned Varis activates its effect to target 1 Link Monster in his GY and equip it to "Savage Dragon", and have it gain Borrel Counters equal to the Link Rating of the equipped monster. Varis targets "Borreload Dragon" ("Borreload Savage Dragon": Borrel Counters: 4) The other effect of "Savage Dragon" allows it to gain ATK equal to half the ATK of the equipped monster ("Savage Dragon": 3000 → 4500/2500). Windy activates the effect of "Bahamut Bomber" to destroy 1 card in Varis Spell/Trap Card Zone and inflict 500 damage to him. He targets "Borreload Dragon" but Varis activates the effect of "Savage Dragon" as Windy activated an effect, removing 1 Borrel Counter to negate the activation ("Borreload Savage Dragon": Borrel Counters: 4 → 3). "Savage Dragon" attacks and destroys "Bahamut Bomber" (Windy: 900 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Trivia *The screen that labeled "Borreload Counter" of "Borreload Savage Dragon" was written in the TCG name of the archetype rather than being written in the OCG name of "Varreload Counter". *The English dub confirms Windy's partner is "no longer part of this world", thus appearing to confirm a canon death in a dubbed Yu-Gi-Oh! anime series for the first time. Dub Changes *The Car Accident scene where people see the flames is omitted and shows Windy the Culprit in the Reflection of the window is only Shown.